Le potionniste inconnu
by Cassiopea H.M Black
Summary: Hermione Granger, médicomage aux urgences de Ste Mangouste. Une nouvelle mission lui est confiée. Refaire les stocks de potions. Mais... Qui est ce mystérieux potionniste ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour ! Après 1 million de lecture sur ffnet, après 10 milles questions sur ma capacité à écrire, me voici me voilà. Je sais que cette fiction n'a rien de bien exceptionnelle mais c'est un challenge pour moi. Hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dessus, j'en aurais besoin pour m'améliorer.

Je m'excuse par avance pour l'orthographe...

Bien entendue, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling seule l'histoire est à moi.

Bonne lecture

 **Chapitre I.**

 **Hôpital Ste Mangouste**

 **2 janvier 2004 6H40**

Tic tic tic tic tic

Des flashs de lumière ainsi qu'un petit bruit continue finissent de réveiller la sorcière. Il est... 6h40 d'après ce qu'elle peut lire sur son vieux réveil moldu. Certes moche mais bien pratique. Hermione ne reste pas allongée très longtemps. Le risque dans ces moments là c'est de se rendormir pour au moins 2h. Or, elle n'a pas 2h. C'est donc pressée qu'elle se lève de son lit afin de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Comme tous les matins elle jette un rapide coup d'œil au miroir. Bon, ses yeux sont encore rougis par le manque de sommeil, en même temps après la soirée du nouvel an c'est pas comme si elle avait fait sa mamie. Elle avait passé une superbe soirée chez Harry et Ginny. Afin de faire dégonfler ces yeux, elle se passe un coton d'eau froide sur le visage. Elle finit de dévêtir sa nuisette en soie et se glisse sous le jet d'eau tiède de la douche.

5 minutes et 12 secondes plus tard elle sort de la salle de bain habillée de sa cape verte de guérisseuse. Un café bien noir et un petit bout de pain dans le ventre, elle file dans sa cheminé.

5 ans. La guerre est terminée depuis 5 ans. Tom Jedusor est retourné sous terre emmenant de nombreux sorciers et sorcières avec lui. Depuis, le monde magique se reconstruit peu à peu. Il y a d'abord eu les nombreux procès contre les Mangemorts et les personnes étant étroitement liées. Puis il y a eu la reconstruction de Poudlard. Élément déclencheur pour le renouveau du monde sorcier. L'espoir.

C'est pendant la reconstruction qu'Hermione a décidé de faire ce qu'elle fait aujourd'hui. Être médicomage était dans la continuité. Elle ne se voyait pas faire autre chose. Comme beaucoup d'élève de 7ème année elle a passé ses ASPIC en avancés. Sans grande surprise elle en est ressortie avec tous les honneurs possible. Elle a ensuite poursuivie ces études pour être aujourd'hui l'une des plus jeune médicomage agréée de Ste Mangouste. Une petite fierté pour elle.

Hermione traverse les flammes de la cheminé du personnel. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, elle époussette ses vêtements et file vers sa bannette pour prendre ces différents dossiers. trois patients encore dans le coma, un qui sera bientôt transféré au service des grands brûlés, et enfin un nombre incalculable de dossier sur les admissions d'urgences.

Tout en marchant vers son bureau, elle prend connaissance de ces derniers patients. Une fois assise, elle regarde vite fait son courrier de la matinée. C'est en lisant une des lettres de demande de stage qu'elle reçoit le patronus de son chef. Un petit colibri vire-voltant dans son bureau. Elle ne fait pas attendre l'animal très longtemps, et se dirige vers le bureau de Monsieur Leonidas.

\- « Bonjour Hector, tu voulais me voir ? », Hermione profite de ces salutations pour s'asseoir sur le siège en face du chef des urgences.

« Oui bonjour Hermione, bonne année. Je voulais te voir car j'ai un problème... Nathalia s'occupe habituellement de refaire les stocks de potion pour tout Ste Mangouste. Malheureusement elle doit se préserver pour sa grossesse et...enfin...je sais que tu as déjà beaucoup à gérer mais... »

Hermione détaille l'homme en face d'elle. Il doit être de 15 ans son aîné. Blond, assez grand, petites pattes d'oies autour des yeux lui donnant un air de sage mais en même temps espiègle. Tout a fait le genre d'homme qu'Hermione affectionne. Le connaissant maintenant plutôt bien, elle décide de reprendre la parole en voyant son supérieur bafouiller.

\- « Vous voulez que je gère les stocks le temps de trouver un remplacent à Nathalia.

\- Oui.. Je sais Hermione que je vous demande encore beaucoup...

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Hector, je passe voir mes patients et je m'occupe de tout ça. Il me faudra juste la liste de contact de Nathalia ainsi que le livre de réserve. »

\- « Merci Hermione ! Merci beaucoup. »

Hermione commence à se lever, elle a effectivement beaucoup de travail. Mais juste avant d'enclencher la poignée de porte Monsieur Leonidas l'interpelle :

\- « Hermione... Pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous faites pour moi et pour Ste Mangouste... Accepteriez-vous de venir prendre un verre avec moi ? »

Les joues de l'homme commence à prendre une couleur légèrement pivoine. Hermione n'est pas indifférente à l'attention que lui porte son chef. C'est donc avec une voix enjouée qu'elle lui répond sur la positive. Elle sort de la pièce après un échange de sourire.

Il est présentement 19h lorsque Hermione retrouve enfin sa chaise de bureau. Les urgences de Ste Mangouste viennent seulement de se désengorger. Elle s'assoie donc en soupirant.

« Oh... J'allais oublier de voir pour les stocks.. » tout en prononçant cette phrase, la jeune sorcière ouvre la pochette qu'Hector a du laisser pour elle. Dedans figure la plupart des potions encore présentes dans les stocks mais aussi le potionniste à contacter dans les plus bref délais. Un certain C. Fado. Pas connue de la sorcière.

Après une heure penchée sur la liste de stock, qu'Hermione repose sa plume. Bon, elle a enfin tout de listé. Plus qu'à l'envoyer à ce mystérieux potionniste. La sorcière n'a pas pour habitude de travailler avec une personne sans l'avoir rencontrée. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, elle accroche sur une chouette le papier, ainsi qu'une enveloppe contenant un petit mot. En espérant que ce Monsieur Fado soit réactif, ste Mangouste ne va pas tenir longtemps sur ses réserves.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à vous les petits loups. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

Voici la suite de ma fiction. En espérant que celle-ci plaise. N'aillant pas eu de retour je ne sais pas si je dois prendre votre silence pour approbation ou non … Une petite review permettrait de savoir un peu comment vous acceptez cette fiction !

Sinon, je ne sais pas trop quoi lire en ce moment, si vous avez des propositions hésitez pas !

Sur ce, bonne lecture

Chapitre II

 **Quelque part ailleurs**

 **2 janviers 2004 20h52**

Il fait sombre. Mais ça ne le dérange pas. Il aime bien le noir. Il y a une forte odeur. Un mélange de sang chaud, de bois carbonisé et autres choses indéterminables. Mais ça ne le dérange pas. Il aime bien les différentes odeurs. Il y a comme une brume, de la vapeur plutôt. Mais ça ne le dérange pas. Il aime bien le calme que ça prodigue.

Sa silhouette noir se distingue à peine dans cette pénombre. Il est debout devant un chaudron en ébullition attendant LE moment pour verser les deux gouttes d'hydromel. C'est l'étape cruciale de cette potion. Une dose de trop et c'est le carnage. Plus que quelques secondes et c'est bon. Il commence à avancer sa pipette, la main légèrement inclinée au dessus du récipient. -SBLAAAAAAM- Il sursaute. 3 gouttes tombes avant qu'il n'est le temps de réagir. Une épaisse fumée noire se diffuse tranquillement dans le labo.

« Et MERDE ! PAR LE CALEÇON DE MERLIN ! » Il tousse en se précipitent sur le chaudron. Se brûle en retirent la potion du feu. Puis se dirige d'un mouvement de cape vers la petite fenêtre afin d'aérer la pièce. Il continue de jurer. Tout en ouvrant la fenêtre un hibou légèrement déplumé sur le haut du crâne entre dans son repère.

L'homme soupire en voyant l'oiseau se poser, enfin c'est une hyperbole. Le volatile est plus en train de glisser sur le ventre emportant les quelques fioles dans sa chute. La silhouette noir se passe une main sur le visage. Tout en s'exaspérant de ces maudits bestioles. Décidant d'avoir mieux à faire que de s'occuper de se truc qui sert de hibou, il retourne voir sa malheureuse potion gâchée. Un peu plus et ça aurait pu être une catastrophe. Heureusement qu'il a gardé certains réflexes.

Le Hibou chauve commence à s'impatienter l'obligeant à se retourner. L'homme fait quelques pas avant de prendre de manière peu aimable, les bouts de papiers accrochés à la patte de la catastrophe ambulante.

Il ouvre le premier parchemin. Une liste de différentes potions apparaît, avec un ordre de priorité bien identifié. Bien il a encore beaucoup de boulot. Il pose la liste sur le plan de travail à sa droite. Il s'en occupera des ce soir. Il pose ensuite ses yeux sur la petite enveloppe. Une écriture élégante se détache du papier un peu vieillie.

 _A L'intention de Monsieur Fado, maître potionniste._ Au dos, le sceau de Ste Mangouste est apposé par un tampon. Un soupire est expiré, légèrement atténué par le tissu qu'il porte devant sa bouche. C'est avec cette sensation de chaleur autour des lèvres qu'il commence à ouvrir méticuleusement l'enveloppe. Il en ressort un mot. Pas bien grand, juste quelques lignes d'une jolie calligraphie.

 _Cher Monsieur Fado,_

 _N'ayant pas eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer, je me présente à vous par le biais de ces quelques mots._

 _Je remplace à l'heure actuelle Nathalia. Votre contact dans notre établissement. Afin de réaliser la meilleure collaboration possible, je vous propose de nous rencontrer dans les plus bref délais._

 _Je reste à votre disposition._

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Médicomage Ste Mangouste._

Un éclat de rire résonne dans la petite pièce sombre. Il se répercute sur les murs. L'oiseau presque endormi tombe de son perchoir tellement surpris. Cette chute fait doublement rire le maître de potion qui en vient à se tenir les côtes.

Son fou rire passé, l'homme reprend son sérieux afin de relire une seconde fois les quelques lignes avec un sourire. Bon. Il va falloir qu'il trouve quoi répondre. En attendant il va s'atteler à la tâche de fabriquer les potions manquantes à l'hôpital. Deux-cents baumes cicatrisants. Trois-cent potions sanguines. Cinquante-sept potions anti-paralysie. Avec tout ça il en aura encore pour toute la nuit. C'est sur cette pensée que son ventre se manifeste. Un grondement sourd sort de ses entrailles. Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis un bon moment. Il faut donc qu'il sustente sa faim avant de pouvoir réaliser une seule potion.

Le maître passe la porte de son sombre repère. Sur le porte-manteaux il récupère une cape avec capuche ainsi qu'un masque blanc et argent. Le moulage est inspiré des formes vénitiennes, fortement à la mode durant l'époque victorienne. Il est fait de courbes, s'arrêtant au milieu du nez. Des arabesques argentées donne un aspect aristocratique à l'œuvre. L'homme ne reste pas longtemps à regarder sa parure. Tout en remontant son cache nez noir, il passe le masque sur ses yeux. Pour finir son habillage, il rabat sa capuche cachant ses cheveux au reste du monde. Voilà, il est près pour aller manger.

« He ! Claymor ! Comment ça va mon gars ? On ne t'a pas vue se midi... »

« Salut Malcom. C'est pour ça que je suis là. J'ai faim. Tu me sers ce que tu as. »

« Bien sur mon gars. Installe toi à ta table je t'apporte ça. Tu n'es pas blessé ? On a entendu une explosion tout à l'heure. »

« Non non, juste une potion capricieuse. Enfin, elle aurait pu être parfaite si un stupide volatile n'était pas venu perturber mon art » cette phrase sortie entre ses dents serrées laissait sous entendre qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à reparler de cette histoire.

Claymor Fado alla s'installer à la table la plus reculé du bistro. Celui-ci ne paye pas de mine. Fait d'un bar en bois poisseux à cause de toutes les bièraubeurres renversées. Une lumière tamisée est diffusée par des lanternes sur la partie avant de la pièce laissant une ou deux tables dans l'ombre. La clientèle est à l'image de se boui-boui. Pauvres. Alcooliques. Oubliés du monde sorcier.

« Malcolm. Est ce que tu pourrais me passer une feuille et une plume ? »

« Tiens tiens le potionniste se sent l'âme d'un poète ? »

« Si tu le dis. »

Tout en approchant sa fourchette à sa bouche, le maître réfléchie à quoi écrire exactement. D'une petite écriture, lisible faite de courbes, il commence sa lettre. Fière de lui, il repose sa plume. Ça lui fait presque bizarre de lui écrire. Il a l'impression de la rencontrer pour la première fois. Un léger sourire passe sur ces lèvres. Puis il se lève de table. Remercie Malcolm et retourne dans son labo. Il doit réaliser ces potions au plus vite. Et puis, sans vraiment se l'avouer, il est relativement pressé de connaître la réaction de la médicomage.


	3. Chapter 3

Holà les petits loups, voici la suite de la fiction un Potionniste inconnu.

Je peux vous dire que toute la tram de la fiction est faite et que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances. J'aimerais dans l'idéal poster trois ou quatre fois par semaine. Mais je ne garantie rien...

Je voudrais vous remercier. Voir les quelques followers et reviews me font vraiment plaisir. **Petit Big Up à Rayan** *

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Cassiopea

 **Chapitre III.**

 **Appartement d'Hermione**

 **Chemin de Traverse**

 **3 janvier 8h41**

Hermione est tranquillement installée dans son canapé en cuir marron. Un plaid sur les genoux, un chocolat chaud dans une main, un livre dans l'autre. Dans son appartement, une mélodie sort de son tourne disque. Le crépitement que prodigue le vinyle donne une ambiance vintage à la scène. Hermione habite dans cet appartement depuis maintenant trois ans. Il n'est pas très grand mais largement suffisant pour une jeune femme seule. Quand elle est venue le visiter pour la première fois, elle a directement été envoûtée par cet espace. Son espace. La pièce de vie est de couleur crème, avec un mur de couleur chocolat. Une baie vitrée permet à la pièce d'être éclairée à longueur de journée. Et puis, elle donne directement sur la boutique de Fleury & Bott. Autant dire un point en plus aux yeux de la sorcière. Dans la pièce, une cheminé en pierres rouges trône élégamment contre le plus long mur. Son canapé fait face au feu vrombissant. Hermione adore l'ambiance de cette pièce. La plupart des murs sont couverts de livres. Un énorme tapis couleur lie de vin permet de se sentir comme dans un cocon.

Hermione boit une gorgé de son chocolat tout en lisant son chapitre sur l'évolution des créatures magiques dans la société sorcière. Elle est habillée d'une vieille chemise de son père. Rouge et noire avec quelques liseret de jaune. Avec ça elle porte un leggins noir avec de grosses chaussettes pilou-pilou grises. Hermione se sentait parfaitement bien. Elle ne travaillait qu'à partir de 17h ce soir. La sorcière allait donc pouvoir profiter paisiblement de sa journée.

Après avoir finit son chapitre, la jeune médicomage décida d'aller faire un tour chez ses amis. Un passage à la salle de bain, un changement de pantalon et de chaussettes plus tard, elle était fin prête. Poudre de cheminette lancée, la sorcière énonça sa destination bien distinctement.

Les flammes vertes finissent par disparaître, la sorcière épousseta sa chemise puis fit un pas au milieu du salon du Square Grimmaurd. La demeure avait tellement changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Là où l'ancien QG se démarquait par sa froideur et le peu de lumière dans chaque pièce, il est devenu tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaleureux et lumineux. Des jouets pour enfants et nourrisson sont éparpillé un peu partout. Des rires et des cries résonnent. Et surtout, une agréable odeur de petits plats mijoté et de gâteau au chocolat flottaient dans la maisonnette.

« Heeeeeeermiiiiiioneeeee ! » une petite tornade brune lui sauta dans les bras. La sorcière ayant gardé quelques réflexes réussi sans trop de mal à récupérer l'enfant avant la catastrophe. C'est donc tout sourire que la sorcière avança vers la cuisine.

« Salut mon petit cœur, comment vas-tu ? » L'aîné des enfants Potter-Weasley se lança dans différentes explications sur un balais, une grenouille et des chaussons licornes.

« James Potter, pourrais-tu laisser ta tante respirer un peu ? Tiens, va retrouver ton père pour lui dire qu'une surprise l'attend dans la cuisine. » Ginnie fit un clin d'œil à Hermione tout en regardant son fils repartir au petit trot vers sa mission.

« Hermione qu'est ce que je suis heureuse de te voir ! » dit la jeune maman tout en embrassant sa meilleure amie.

« Oh que moi aussi Ginnie. Ne travaillant que ce soir je me suis permise de venir vous faire un petit coucou. J'espère que je ne dérange pas ? » La brune avait pour habitude de venir à l'improviste mais elle faisait toujours attention à ne pas être trop envahissante.

La rousse sourie tout en lui répondant que non elle ne dérangeait jamais et que justement il fallait qu'elle parle toute les deux.

Hermione s'installa sur une des chaises de la cuisine pendant que Ginnie finissait de préparer son gâteau. Tout en cuisinant, elle commença à parler :

« Alors ma belle, comment vas tu ? Le travail ? Les amours ? Ton chef, comment il s'appelle déjà ? et... »

« Oh la, oh la, Ginnie du calme » rie la sorcière, « alors, je vais bien, le travail se passe très bien, j'ai beaucoup de patients mais pour la plupart ça n'est pas grave. Les amours, je ne peux rien répondre car il n'y a toujours rien a dire. Et Hector Leonidas m'a invité à dîner tout en me donnant une mission pour les stocks de potions de Ste Mangouste... »

« QUOOOOI ? »

« Euh... Je suis obligée de faire les stocks de potions parce qu'une collègue est enceinte et sa grossesse ne se passe pas bi.. »

« Mais non andouille ça je m'en fiche ! » La rousse se précipita sur la chaise en face d'Hermione et tout en la regardant d'un regard coquin lui demanda d'aborder le sujet vraiment croustillant.

« Ton chef, Hector machintruc t'a invité à dîner ?! »

« Ah ça, oui enfin, il m'a invité à prendre un verre, demain soir pour être exacte. Mais c'est juste pour me remercier de faire mon travaille et... »

« Hermione arrête pour remercier quelqu'un pour un travail on dit merci. Là c'est sur, ton chef a des vues sur toi ! Aller Mione, promet moi que tu vas lui laisser une chance à celui-là ! »

« Ginnie s'il te plaît... On en a déjà parlé... Ecoute, j'ai dit oui pour aller prendre un verre et, attends, ne m'interromps pas, et je vais y aller. Ensuite il se passera ce qu'il se passera. D'accord ? »

Avant même que la plus jeune puisse répondre, Harry entra dans la pièce. Il enlaça tendrement sa sœur de cœur puis ils se mirent tous à table pour manger tranquillement. Les discutions étaient parfois sérieuses, parfois légères. C'est ce qu'Hermione aimait avec ses amis.

Une fois le déjeuner passé, la sorcière retourna dans son appartement. Elle se prépara à aller travailler. Après la journée joyeuse qu'elle venait de passer, c'est tout sourire qu'elle passa les portes de l'hôpital.

Sa secrétaire, une petite jeune femme blonde, vint à sa rencontre. « Hermione, il y a un hibou qui est revenu pour toi. Je t'ai mit le colis sur ton bureau. »

« Merci Bérénice, je vais voir ça de suite. Des informations importantes sur mes patients ? »

« Hm, pas vraiment, Monsieur Snape est toujours dans le commun, rien a changé. Quand à Lulabile, elle est de nouveau venue ce midi. Je crois qu'elle est rassurée seulement quand c'est toi qui l'ausculte.. »

« Très bien, je passe la voir directement après. Merci Bérénice! »

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers son bureau. Elle faillit percuter son patron tellement elle était préoccupée par l'état de son ancien professeur de potion.

« Pardon Hector, je ne regardais pas où j'allais... » Elle lui fit un léger sourire. Le Chef y répondit mais beaucoup plus largement, étirant toutes sa bouches pour montrer une dentition parfaite. Tout en mettant une main sur l'avant bras de la sorcière, il lui pardonna sa maladresse.

Après ce petit interlude, Hermione reprit sa route vers son bureau. Une fois rentrée, elle ne manqua pas l'énorme colis posé sur son bureau. Ne cherchant pas à tergiverser, elle ouvrit le paquet pour découvrir un nombre incalculable de potions ainsi qu'une petite lettre repliée en deux.

 _Et bien_ pensa-t-elle _ce potionniste est vraiment réactif!_

Elle pris en main le morceau de papier, elle pu y lire trois lignes parfaitement lisible.

 _Madame Granger,_

 _Voici vos potions. Le reste arrive dans la semaine._

 _Se rencontrer ? Pourquoi faire._

 _C.F_

Hermione resta dubitative sur la seconde ligne. Le maître de potion avait certes du talent pour son art mais pas pour la sociabilité. La médicomage prit trois minutes de son temps afin de lui faire une réponse. Elle espérait que cette fois sa demande serait approuvée.

La lettre accrochée sur la patte d'une petite chouette, la Brune se dirigea vers les salles d'auscultation afin de reprendre son travail.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne lecture et à Lundi! (Enfin on se retrouve en bas j'ai deux-trois questions)

 **° Alerte °**

 **Le chapitre vient d'être corrigé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais FFnet a modifié tout mon fichier quand je l'ai importé.**

 **Je m'excuse pour le désagrément et merci à Tsukiyo ono.**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV.**

 **Au milieu du Chemin de Traverse**

 **4 Janvier 2004 5h29**

Le petit matin de ce mois de Janvier est très froid. La neige tombée toute la nuit est en train de geler au vue du mercure descendu en flèche. Claymor porte son indémodable cape entièrement noire. Afin de ne pas geler sur place, il a en plus de sa capuche, des gants de même couleur que le reste de sa tenue. Seul son masque jure sur sa sombre apparence. Sa parure identique à la neige, d'un blanc immaculé. L'accoutrement de Claymor le rend mystérieux. Les sorciers se tournent toujours sur son passage, quelques messes basses parviennent parfois jusqu'à ces oreilles. Mais il n'en a cure. Il a ses raisons pour s'accoutrer comme ça.

Il marche tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse, vide de vie. Il aime profiter de cette heure matinale pour ce promener dans la ville sans risque. Et même si le froid lui transperçait les os, il prend tout son temps pour rentrer au Bistro de l'Hermite. _Sa maison_. Il a horreur de sa vie actuelle. Mais il n'a pas trop le choix. Il continue donc à vivre. _A survivre_. Et puis, il n'a pas le droit de se plaindre.

Il s'arrête deux petites minutes devant le magasin de quidditch. Le balais dernier cri est sur son présentoir. Claymor garde ses yeux braqués dessus. Il rêverai tellement de l'avoir. De sentir la sensation de vent... Il se fustige mentalement. Pourquoi pense-t-il à ça. Il le sait pourtant que ça lui fait du mal.

Il reprend la route dans un soupir. Le chemin de traverse s'éveille. Il devrait presser le pas. C'est en marchant rapidement, presque en courant qu'il percute quelqu'un. L'un comme l'autre ne regardait pas où il marchait. C'est donc les fesses dans la neige que Claymor termina sa course.

« Pardon, pardon, je suis tellement désolée ! J'étais prise dans mes réflexions et... »

« Vous n'avez rien ? » La voix du sorcier était basse, rocailleuse. Fado n'avait pas encore levé les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se relevait déjà. Quand son regard se posa enfin sur elle, il du retenir un hoquet de surprise.

« Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Et vous ? Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. » La médicomage souriait en tendant sa main. Claymor la prit. Il tremblait de froid. Mouillé jusqu'à la moelle.

« Pour me faire pardonner, je pourrais peut-être vous inviter à prendre une boisson chaude. Je connais un petit café pas loin d'ici » Hermione avait encré son regard dans le sien. Elle semblait à la fois intriguée par son accoutrement et en même temps hypnotisée par ses prunelles.

« Non. »

Claymor partit en courant sans se retourner. Il arriva toujours frigorifié malgré sa course. Il entra en trombe dans l'établissement de Malcom. Celui-ci leva la tête, mais il n'eut pas le temps de héler son pensionnaire. L'homme masqué avait déjà passé la porte de son repère. C'est seulement une fois la porte fermé à double tours que le sorcier s'autorisa de souffler.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il tombe sur _Elle_... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas fait attention... Pleins de souvenirs remontent. Il suffoque. Le passé ressurgit tel le brouillard des détraqueurs. Il faut qu'il se change les idées. Et qu'il se réchauffe aussi, sinon il va attraper la mort. Tentant comme idée, mais il a encore envie de s'accrocher à sa vie merdique.

O o O

Le sorcier profite d'une douche bienfaitrice. Il laisse l'eau brûlante réchauffer tout son corps. Des sensations de picotements se font ressentir mais il n'en tiens pas compte. Il en a besoin. Les yeux à demi-clos, il repense à cette jeune femme. Elle était quand même très belle. Il n'y a pas à dire, le temps n'est que bénéfique pour elle. Il se souvient à quoi elle ressemblait à une époque... Des images de la médicomage, de ces jambes serrée par l'étroitesse de son pantalon moldu. De sa poitrine soulevé par sa respiration... Claymor commence à sentir son corps réagir à ses pensées. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas pu chérir une femme. La vie est vraiment injuste.

O o O

Sa douche est terminée depuis maintenant un bon moment. Le sorcier profite du temps qu'il a pour continuer les potions pour Ste Mangouste. Il a bientôt achevé la commande. Il aura donc son salaire à la fin de la semaine. Parfait pense-t-il, il pourra enfin payer ce qu'il doit à Malcolm.

Ça fait maintenant 4 ans qu'il vit de ces potions. La première année après la guerre a été un véritable enfer pour lui. Rien que d'y repenser... Brrr … un frisson lui parcours le dos. Mais depuis 4 ans, il arrive à s'en sortir. Il a du tout réapprendre, voir même juste apprendre. Lui qui avait l'habitude de se sentir puissant et au dessus de tous grâce à sa magie, il n'est aujourd'hui plus rien. Rien. Seule les potions lui ont permit de se sentir encore un peu sorcier. Il soupire.

En regardant par la petite fenêtre il voit que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Décidé, il se dirige vers la porte afin de rejoindre le bar. Malcolm derrière le comptoir l'interpelle.

« Ah bah quand même ! Tu avais le diable aux trousses mon gars ? »

« Je... non juste le froid... » Claymor ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son entrée ultérieure avait été remarquée.

« Bon je te prépare un bon petit plat chaud alors. Sinon mon garçon, j'ai une lettre pour toi. Je l'ai réceptionnée juste après que tu sois sorti. Pauvre oiseau il était frigorifié. » Tout en parlant, le barman tendit une enveloppe au plus jeune.

« Merci Malcolm »

« Aller va t'asseoir mon gars, et profite bien de la lettre de ton amoureuse. » Le bonhomme fit un clin d'oeil qui se perdit dans ses rides. Même s'il pouvait être intrusif, Claymor appréciait ce vieux monsieur. Le seul qui lui a réellement tendu la main. Sans lui il serait mort il y 4 ans. C'est donc en souriant que le potionniste partit vers sa table.

Claymor ouvrit la lettre en attendant son repas.

 _Cher Monsieur Fado,_

 _Je sais que ma demande peut vous sembler superflue. Mais je vous assure avoir de réelles raisons pour vous demander cette rencontre._

 _Tout d'abord parce que nous allons travailler ensemble pendant quelques temps. Il me semble primordiale de connaître vos exigences, et vous les miennes._

 _Ensuite, j'ai depuis bientôt 5 ans un patient qui mérite qu'on s'attarde sur son cas. J'ai dans l'idée de créer une nouvelle potion. Mais je ne suis pas assez compétente dans ce domaine. je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner, mais je pense que vous êtes le maître pour cette situation. Bien entendue, je monnayerai vos services à hauteur de vos exigences._

 _En espérant avoir une réponse positive de votre part,_

 _Hermione J. Granger_

 _Médicomage Ste Mangouste_

Le maître potion soupira. La sorcière voulait le torturer ou quoi. Non, il ne voulait pas la rencontrer. Oui, il voulait créer cette potion, surtout si _Elle,_ n'y arrivait pas. Oui, il avait besoin d'argent. Non il ne voulait toujours pas la rencontrer. Que faire...

* * *

Alors alors, d'après vous,

Claymor il a quoi sous son masque? Et avez-vous devinez sa particularité?

Et pour qui peut être la potion d'Hermione?

Sur ces questions, je vous dis à lundi les petits Loups!

Cassiopée


	5. Chapter 5

Salut salut, voici la suite. Merci pour les reviews, les ajouts en favoris ou encore de suivre cette fiction.

Cette semaine je ne pourrais poster que deux fois. Donc je vous dis à jeudi !

* * *

 **Chapitre V.**

 **Chemin de traverse**

 **4 Janvier 2004 5h42**

Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées. Severus Snape. Voilà par quoi elle était préoccupée. Ça fait bientôt 5 ans que l'ancien professeur de potion était plongé dans le coma. Pourtant, les médicomages de Ste mangouste l'avaient pris en charge en urgence des la fin de la bataille finale. Ils avaient extrais tout le venin de ce serpent infâme. Ils avaient réussis à stabiliser le potionniste. Il était hors de danger. Oui, hors de danger mais toujours inconscient. L'ancienne Griffondor cherchait par tous les moyens un remède à l'état de santé de son patient.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle percuta de plein fouet un passant du chemin de traverse. Ni une ni deux elle se retrouva assise sur le sol enneigé.

Oh non, quelle idiote pensa-t-elle, elle était tellement plongé sur son cas d'école qu'elle en avait oublié de regarder devant elle. Tout en se relevant, elle s'excusa auprès de l'homme bousculé. Elle fut surprise deux secondes par son accoutrement. Et tout en aidant le masqué, elle fixa son regard dans celui de son vis a vis. Des prunelles d'un gris orage, des nuances presque bleu-glace par endroit. Étrange cette sensation de déjà vue.

Elle eu à peine le temps de terminer sa proposition d'aller dans un café que l'homme partit en courant déjà bien loin d'elle.

Doublement étrange.

La jeune médicomage était toujours en train de fixer la silhouette sombre. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Et puis, pourquoi court-il, s'il était vraiment pressé il transplanerai non ?

Tout en secouant la tête la jeune fille arriva en face de la boutique de Fleury & Bott. Regardant la devanture en regrettant l'heure si matinale. Elle aurait bien été acheter un livre sur les serpents. Elle se détourna de sa contemplation pour insérer la vielle clef dans la serrure de son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur elle donna un petit coup de baguette pour allumer sa cheminer. Il faisait vraiment froid aujourd'hui. Puis, elle alla se préparer un chocolat chaud.

Tout en préparant son encas, la sorcière énumérait à voix haute les choses qu'elle aurait à faire aujourd'hui. Un toc qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était célibataire. Vivre seule peut vous faire devenir un peu fou aux yeux du reste du monde. Hermione rigola à sa blague tout en continuant.

« Bon, un chapitre. un peu de repos. Une douche. Ginnie. Se préparer pour voir Hector... » Sur cette dernière phrase la jeune fille paniqua un peu. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter l'invitation de son chef ? Déjà parce qu'il était son chef, et ensuite parce qu'elle avait peur de ce que ce moment voulait dire pour Lui... Elle n'était pas prête.

Tout en soupirant elle alla se caler dans son canapé. D'un sort informulé elle se couvrit d'un plaid et fit léviter son bouquin. Autant ne pas penser à ce qui fait du mal. Et rien de mieux qu'un peu de lecture.

Hermione papillonna des yeux. Hum. Elle avait due s'endormir.. La jeune femme prit sa baguette et lança un tempus. 12H45. Bon, au moins elle était reposée maintenant, il lui restait plus qu'à prendre une douche. La sorcière alla donc dans sa salle de bain. La pièce n'était pas bien grande. Les faïences de couleur blanche et chocolat donnait un petit coté moderne à la salle. Une douche à l'italienne était reculée dans un coin de la pièce. Enfin, une vasque en bambou était placé au milieu du pan de mur. L'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau détendant tout ses muscles. Un nuage de vapeur enveloppait toute la pièce, si bien qu'une fois sortie de la douche, le miroir fut complètement recouvert de buée.

Au moment où l'ancienne Griffon allait sortir de la salle, des petits coups se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. C'est donc une serviette autour du corps et une autre dans les cheveux qu'Hermione alla ouvrir à son amie. Enfin elle espérait que ça soit Ginnie, sinon sa tenue frôlerait l'indécence.

« Hermiiiiione ! » l'enfant était déjà entré dans l'appartement en courant.

« James potter, calme toi s'il te plaît ! » Hermione détailla quelques secondes la rousse. Celle-ci paraissait très fatiguée. Et rien de bien incompréhensible, entre James qui pouvait être qualifié d'enfant ayant un fort dynamisme. Pour ne pas dire hyperactif. Et Albus qui ne faisait pas ces nuits..

Bref c'est avec un sourire compatissant que la propriétaire des lieux fit entrer son amie.

« Salut Hermione » le bonjour de la plus jeune fût presque un murmure ce qui alerta la seconde.

« Ginnie, tout va bien ? » l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione. Son amie avait les yeux rouges et lorsqu'elle voulue répondre sur l'affirmative sa phrase se brisa dans un sanglot.

Hermione se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard que la rousse réussi à calmer ses larmes.

Après s'être habillée en quatrième vitesse, donné le docteur Maboule pour occuper James, et fait léviter un thé pour chacune d'elles, Hermione réitéra la question.

Assise dans le canapé, son bébé dans les bras Ginnie déballa tout son sac. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester toute la journée chez elle. De s'occuper de ses fils. Elle s'insulta de mauvaise mère. De femme inutile. Bref bien qu'Hermione ne soit pas psycomage elle fit rapidement le rapprochement entre l'état de son amie et le baby-blues. Elle décida de rassurer son amie sur ces capacités à être maman. Lui fit beaucoup de compliment, et surtout chercha à savoir si Harry était au courant de son état.

La jeune fille assise en face ne répondit pas, le regard baissé sur le sol, elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Les larmes remontaient.

« He Ginnie, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Tu sais quoi, on a qu'à demander à ta maman de garder les gars. Et ensuite on ira se balader d'accord ? J'ai besoin de toi pour me préparer pour ce soir ! »

« Merci Hermione, mais j'ai un rendez vous chez le pédiatre cette après-midi avec Albus et puis il y a James qui …. »

« Ok, ok, pas aujourd'hui, mais demain ? J'aurais besoin de te raconter pleins de choses après ma soirée. Et me connaissant j'aurais besoin de tous tes merveilleux conseils ! »

La rousse fit un large sourire à son amie. Pour ne pas retourner dans les larmes comme elle en avait l'habitude ces derniers temps elle préféra interroger sa meilleure amie sur son travail, puis son rendez-vous... Après beaucoup de blabla, quelques rires timides et la promesse de se revoir des le lendemain, que entre fille, la plus jeune quitta l'appartement.

Une fois la porte fermée, la brune s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il faudra qu'elle parle à Harry. Un baby-blues n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Peu importe la force de caractère, ça n'est pas une faiblesse d'être épaulée. Sur cette pensée, la jeune femme alla dans son dressing afin de se préparer. Il lui fallait une tenue ni trop chic, ni trop décontractée. Son choix se porta sur un slim kaki avec un petit pull bordeaux en laine. Elle mettrait ses chaussures montantes en cuire et des guêtres blanches. Bien elle se sentait à l'aise dans cette tenue. Pareil, pour le maquillage. Juste du mascara, pas besoin d'en faire plus. Elle tressa ses cheveux en une natte qui retombait sur son sein gauche. Voilà, elle était prête.

O o O

18h55. Un manteau couleur Lie de Vin sur les épaules. Une grosse écharpe enroulée autour du coup. Un sac en cuir vieilli posé en bandoulière. La sorcière transplana devant son lieu de rendez-vous, Gringotts. Ayant trois minutes d'avances, la jeune femme en profita pour retirer quelques gallions de son coffre. Au moment où elle sortie de la banque, Hector l'attendait. Habillé d'un costume trois pièces noir et d'une cape de sorcier pourpre. Le chef des urgences s'était mis sur son trente et un. Hermione sentit ses joues rosir, la tenue du sorcier laissait entendre un tout autre rendez-vous que celui imaginé par la jeune femme.

« Tu es prête Hermione ? » arrivé à sa hauteur le sorcier le proposait déjà son bras. Ne voulant pas le vexer elle le prit.

« Allons-y. Comment vas-tu? »

Tout en dialoguant innocemment les deux médicomages arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Tout deux prirent une bièraubeurre. Le début de soirée se passa sans autre forme de procès. Hermione faisait tout de même attention à ne pas toucher son chef. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse de fausse idée. Les conversations étaient variées bien que tournant souvent autours de leur métier. Hector avait tendance à beaucoup sourire ce qui maintenait une bonne humeur constante.

Lors de la seconde bièraubeurre le serveur tendit une lettre à l'ancienne Griffondor.

« Elle est arrivé par hibou il y a trois minutes. Pour vous il me semble mademoiselle. »

Hermione prit l'enveloppe. Elle reconnue l'écriture du maître de potion. Tout en dépliant la lettre, elle vit Hector regarder la missive avec perplexité. La jeune sorcière se sentit obligée d'expliquer la situation à son chef.

« Hm. Tu sais Hermione, bien que cet homme soit une ressource inestimable pour l'hôpital, il n'a jamais pris la peine de se montrer en personne. Cela m'étonne qu'il accède à ta requête. »

C'est donc avec quelques doutes que la sorcière lue le papier. Elle écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Une fois arrivée en bas de page, un large sourire étira ses lèvres. C'est les yeux pétillant de joie qu'elle fit la remarque :

« Heureusement que tu n'as pas parié Hector, je le vois la semaine prochaine ! »

« Oh. » Hector fit une moue étrange, un mélange de regret mais aussi d'un petit quelque chose d'autre que la sorcière n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

Sur le chemin la menant à son appartement, un silence légèrement pesant s'était installé entre les deux guérisseurs. Hector avait insisté pour raccompagner la sorcière, argumentant que le Chemin de Traverse pouvait être dangereux pour une jeune femme. La dite femme avait levé les yeux en ciel en retenant ces paroles. Elle avait tout de même aidé à vaincre Voldemort. Elle était capable de se défendre seule.

Une fois devant la porte en bois de chez elle, Hermione ne savait pas trop quelle marche elle devait suivre. C'est donc une main déjà sur la poignée et un regard un peu baissé que la jeune femme salua l'homme. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la serrure, le sorcier attrapa son poignet. La jeune fille pivota vers le possesseur de cette main. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, des doutes dans les yeux de la sorcière, du désir dans celui de son vis a vis.

Puis, tout s'accéléra. L'homme embrassa doucement les lèvres d'Hermione. Au début stoïque, l'ancienne Griffon fini par se laisser aller. Elle regrettera demain. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, chacun éprouvant les sensations de désir. C'est fébrile que la jeune fille fini d'ouvrir la porte. Leur deux corps s'engouffrant dans son entre. La porte se referma derrière eux, laissant leur corps s'exprimer.

En face, un sorcier à lunettes souriait. Ça n'est pas ce soir qu'il pourrait voir sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ?

L'état de Ginnie ? Pourquoi Hermione ne se sent pas prête pour une relation ?

Promis bientôt une rencontre entre Claymor et Hermione !

Cassiopea


	6. Chapter 6

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre VI.**

 **Laboratoire, Bistro de l'Hermite.**

 **11 Janvier 2004, 4h03.**

Voila, ça fait une semaine jour pour jour. Il est... 4h du matin. Et l'ombre est déjà dans son entre. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pas du tout. Trop de cauchemars. Trop de questions. Trop d'appréhension. Il s'était retourné encore et encore sans vraiment pouvoir fermer l'œil. Il a donc décidé de se lever et d'occuper ses pensées par la seule chose qu'il savait faire, des potions.

Claymor n'était pas réellement concentré. D'où quelques erreurs de manipulation, de découpage, de touillage.. Bref des erreurs de première année. Mais il s'en fichait. Les potions qu'il produisait était des tests. Il n'avait pas l'espoir de réaliser LA potion. Juste il fallait s'occuper.

Les heures passèrent. Parsemées d'explosions, de jurons et de nettoyage. Il était maintenant 10h. Comme il n'avait pas faim, il se décida à se préparer. Une douche, pour enlever les éclaboussures de ces mixtures ratées. Il s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise à manche longue de même couleur. Il portait toujours son cache-nez. Quand il est dans son labo il l'enlève pour mieux respirer. Son masque aussi. Il n'en a pas besoin quand il est seul. Mais là, il sortait.

Il ne pouvait pas voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il n'avait pas de miroir. Aucun. Le maître de potion ne pouvait pas se regarder. Impossible. La première fois que Malcolm l'avait installé dans la chambre. L'aubergiste à peine parti que les trois miroirs furent explosés à la force de ses poings. Définitivement, il ne pouvait pas se regarder.

11h45. Une sueur froide passa le long de son échine. Il devait se mettre en route. Il avait un peu de marche pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Mais ses pieds refusaient d'avancer. Le potionniste, tout couvert de sa cape, son masque, ses gants était debout devant la porte du bistro.

Le Barman le regardait du coin de l'œil. Bon. Son petit protégé aura besoin d'un remontant. Un verre bien remplit de Whisky-pur-feu dans la main, le vieille homme se dirigea vers l'ombre.

« Tiens gamin, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il n'avait même pas remarqué les déplacements de l'ancien. Il hocha la tête de haut en bas tout en resserrant ses doigts autour du verre.

Il prit le remontant d'une traite, déposa le récipient dans les mains de son ami et partit.

L'homme masqué marchait à grand pas. Il allait être en retard il le savait. Tout en continuant sa route il fulminait contre lui-même. _Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit d'accepter..L'argent..Elle. Oui mais bordel, par Merlin il n'allait jamais réussir. Il n'aurait jamais due dire oui._ Mais il l'a fait.

Il était toujours en train de se parler mentalement à lui même quand il arriva à destination. Elle était là, regardant de temps en temps un objet fixé à son poignet. Elle patientait. Il devait avoir du retard. Il poussa un énorme soupir qui s'étouffa dans son cache nez remonté. Après un dernier regard sur la fille en face, il marcha droit vers la boutique de Fleury & Bott.

Le maître de potion se plaça devant la médicomage. Et après avoir incliné la tête vers le bas il tendit sa main.

« Claymor Fado. »

La jeune médicomage tourna la tête si vivement qu'elle se fit presque mal au cou. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'homme en face d'elle. Après deux ou trois secondes de latence, elle serra la main tendue.

« Oh, je ne sais pas si je dois me représenter »

D'un ton bourru et grave l'homme lui répondit « Effectivement, ça n'est pas nécessaire. » Il lâcha rapidement la main de la jeune femme. « Vue que c'est vous qui vouliez cette rencontre, je vous laisse le soin de m'inviter. »

D'abord surprise par le ton presque nerveux, Hermione ne se formalisa pas plus longtemps. Elle avait bien comprit qu'il avait accepté à contre cœur. Elle lui fit tout de même un petit sourire et lui proposa de la suivre vers le restaurant qui serait le plus adapté pour leur entretien.

Claymor marchait derrière elle, il avait tout le loisir de la détailler. L'ancienne Griffondor était habillée de manière plutôt simple. Un pantalon en jeans bleu délavé, avec un manteau couleur vert bouteille resserré à la taille par un laçage dans le dos. Elle a de jolies jambes pensa-t-il, suite à ça il s'auto-corrigea d'une baffe mentale.

o O o

Le restaurant choisi par la jeune femme était comme elle. En tout simplicité mais avec du caractère. Des terrasses extérieurs sur un faux gazon donnaient un petit air champêtre.

« Vous préférez être en terrasse ou à l'intérieur ? »

« Intérieur. »

La discussion allait être passionnante s'il continuait à parler comme ça.

L'intérieur était tout aussi pittoresque, des poutres en bois sombre ornaient le plafond. Les murs étaient en vieux crépi mais avec quelques pierres apparentes. Le mobilier était lui aussi en bois mais des nappes à carreaux rouges recouvraient les tables. Quelques plantes vertes étaient déposées de-ci de-là.

Claymor n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit. Et bien que l'ambiance était détendue, lui ce sentait très loin d'être serein. Quelques regards se posèrent sur lui, ce qui n'aida pas son état. Hermione quand à elle semblait être totalement dans son élément. Elle souriait aux serveurs tout en se dirigeant vers une table un peu plus reculée que les autres.

o O o

Bien. Ils étaient installés. Les cartes des menus dans les mains. Ils n'échangèrent pas de paroles le temps de commander, enfin elle. Lui ne prit rien à part un verre de Pur feu. C'est seulement une fois leur verre devant eux que la jeune femme pris la parole. Après tout s'était _son_ idée cette rencontre, pas question qu'il fasse des efforts.

« Merci Monsieur Fado d'avoir accepté. Je suis vraiment reconnaissante de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. »

Il ne dit rien.

« Je sais que ça n'est pas dans vos habitudes, et que vous n'aviez pas eu besoin de rencontrer ma collègue mais... » La jeune femme s'interrompit. Elle avait plongé dans ce regard qui ne lui était pas étranger. Pendant quelques secondes elle fut comme happée par ces yeux gris glace. Tout en secouant la tête elle reprit.

« Je vais aller droit au but. Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de travail. » ça n'était pas vraiment une question mais pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas que ça faire, il répondit d'un ton un peu brute.

« Oui. »

Hermione soupira, la conversation allait être décidément compliquée. Elle voulue reprendre la parole mais un serveur arriva au même moment avec son plat. Lorsque la platée fut posée, la médicomage remarqua le regard de l'homme masqué.

« vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas manger ? Je vous invite. »

« Non. Gardez votre pitié et dites moi exactement pourquoi je suis là. »

Hermione soupira mais ne riposta pas devant le manque de politesse de l'homme. Elle avait besoin de lui. Pour son patient.

« Bien, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. J'ai un patient, un grand Homme. Il a fait beaucoup pour toute la société sorcière. Bref. Il a été mordu. Par un serpent. Lors de la bataille finale. »

Les phrases de la médicomage étaient découpées. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre en ordre ces idées, elle était comme paralysée devant le regard du potionniste et ses émotions.

« Vous avez donc besoin d'un anti-venin. Pas besoin de se rencontrer pour me demander ça. » L'homme au regard de glace n'arrivait pas à retirer son attention des iris couleurs miel-ambrée.

« Non, non, pas besoin d'anti-venin, il a déjà reçu tous les soins adaptés pour ça. »

« Alors je ne comprends pas, exprimez-vous clairement. »

La jeune fille commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il était imbuvable ce type !

« Laissez moi parler et ça ira mieux. » Sa réplique fut sèche. Remettant un peu en place l'homme assit en face d'elle. Une fois qu'il eu baissé le regard, elle reprit.

« Cet homme dont j'essaie de vous parler. Est dans un coma artificielle depuis bientôt 5 ans. Nous n'avons pas réussi à le réveiller. Et j'ai peur du jour où on me dira qu'il faut arrêter son coma. Aucunes potions, ni sortilèges ne fonctionnent. Je me suis donc dit... Enfin.. Après quelques recherches... Bref. Il faut que nous inventions une nouvelle potion. Une qui pourra agir directement avec l'inconscient et le subconscient de mon patient. Je sais qu'il est encore là quelque part. » La jeune Rouge et Or avait parlé d'une traite. Son regard devenait peu à peu plus brillant. Comme si elle retenait des larmes.

Les yeux de la jeune femme ébranla quelque peu le maître de potion. Il n'était plus habitué à côtoyer ces pairs. Et, il n'avait jamais été habitué non plus au débordement de sentiment. C'est donc d'un ton légèrement plus doux qu'il lui demanda.

«Si j'accepte de vous aidez, vous ne passerez pas les limites que je vous imposerai ? »

Hermione fut d'abord surprise. Il acceptait. Merlin merci. Avec soulagement elle acquiesça de la tête.

« Bien. Si nous devons travailler ensemble, je veux que ça soit dans mon labo. Aucune magie n'est tolérée. Vous ne devrez pas me poser de questions, et vous devrez faire _Tout_ ce que je vous dis. Vous ne devrez rien me cacher sur l'état de votre patient. Même sous couvert du secret professionnel. Est-ce compris ?» il parlait d'une voix grave, basse mais bien distincte. Elle était envoûtante.

Encore une fois elle acquiesça.

« Bon. Alors j'accepte. » Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais juste avant de sortir les mots l'homme reprit la parole. « _Mais,_ je me réserve le droit de me retirez si jamais vous ne respectez pas les règles. » il avait bien insisté sur le premier mot. Il savait de quoi elle était capable.

Pourquoi pensait-il qu'elle ne respecterait pas les règles ? Biensur quelle saurait se tenir. Depuis que la guerre était fini. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école et par la même occasion Harry et... Non elle ne devait pas penser à lui. Bref depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école, elle n'a jamais plus enfreint un seul règlement.

« Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas de ça ! Merci. Merci Monsieur Fado. » Elle était tellement heureuse.

« Je ne vous ai pas dit le nom de notre patient. Vous le connaissez peut-être étant dans la même branche que vous, il était aussi maître de potion. »

« Ah, un collègue, dites toujours même si je... »

« Severus Snape .»

Un éclaire de douleur passa dans les yeux de l'homme. Comme si tout un passé ressurgissait du néant. Comme si toutes les marques d'antan s'ouvraient une a une répandant la souffrance accumulée. Le potionniste se mit à haleter, des frissons le parcourus.

« Monsieur Fado ? Vous allez bien ? » Le regard inquiet de la jeune femme n'aida pas. L'homme n'entendait plus. A part un bourdonnement dans chaque oreille. Quand il se leva, c'est sa vue qui se brouilla.

« Claymor ? Claymor ? Je peux vous aider, rasseyez-vous. »

Mais l'homme au masque blanc partit en courant.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions sur LA rencontre (Enfin) !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine les petits Loup xXx


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour/ Bonsoir !

Je tiens à m'excuser... Je n'ai pas respecté mes engagements de publication...

Je ne vais pas vous faire un topo sur ma vie mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vais dorénavant pouvoir poster qu'une fois tous les quinze jours.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

PS: Merci à vous de me lire.

* * *

 _« Ah, un collègue, dites toujours même si je... »_

 _« Severus Snape .»_

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. L'homme assit en face d'elle fut parcourue d'un énorme frisson. Mais c'est surtout dans ces étranges yeux gris que tout se passa. Un éclaire au travers de ses pupilles. Une légère sueur commençait à perler au niveau de ces tempes, des gouttelettes commençaient à tomber en dessous du masque pour venir plonger dans son cache nez. Inquiète, la jeune médicomage s'était redressée pour aller vers son vis a vis.

« Monsieur Fado ? Vous allez bien ? » lorsque l'homme c'est levé comme dans un état second, il ne remarqua pas sa présence pourtant bien proche. Hermione sentant le maître de potion faiblir, elle posa sa main sur son avant bras. Il eut à peine un regard. Mais quel regard. Un océan de désespoir pensa la jeune femme.

« Claymor ? Claymor ? Je peux vous aider, rasseyez-vous. »

 _Mais l'homme au masque blanc partit en courant._

Hermione resta quelques minutes debout, les bras le long du corps. _Que venait-il de se passer_... Tout dans cet homme dégageait un mystère. De son accoutrement, son masque, ces yeux peu communs et pourtant... Comme si elle les avait déjà vu. Et maintenant _ça_. Cette réaction. Connaissait-il Severus Snape ? Si c'est le cas, serait il un ancien élève comme elle ?

Le cerveau de la sorcière tournait à plein régime. Trop de questions sans réponses se posaient. Et elle détestait ça. Oh que oui elle trouverait qui est cet homme. Elle pourrait peut être aller consulter les registres de Poudlard. Minerva la laisserai sûrement faire si elle trouve une bonne excuse.

En attendant d'avoir l'autorisation de McGonagall, la jeune femme décida de mettre Harry dans le coup. Avec ses contacts ils auraient peut-être des pistes sur qui est ce mystérieux Monsieur Fado.

Elle repartie du restaurant avec toujours ces interrogations, ses pensées tournaient en boucle. Elle due se reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à rentrer la clef dans la serrure de son appartement.

A peine rentrée, elle s'installa devant son petit bureau en bois. Elle devait vraiment tirer cette histoire au claire, car c'est bien connu, Hermione Granger n'aime pas les mystères.

 **O o O**

« Ah ah mais je t'assure que c'est vrai ! Il a carrément voulue lui donner à manger ! »

« Arrête Ginnie, je vais m'étouffer ! Mais comment il a eu l'idée de lui donner ses propres crottes de nez ? »

Dans le salon des Potter la joie était au rendez-vous. Hermione avait décidé de passer en fin d'après midi. Et de fil en aiguille, ou de discussion en discussion elle se retrouvait assise dans le fauteuil rouge. Une bière moldue dans les mains, l'heure avançant de plus en plus vite. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie de partir. Et puis, elle devait parler à Harry.

« Ah, j'entends Albus qui pleure...Je reviens » La jolie rousse se leva du canapé pour monter à l'étage.

C'était le moment idéal. Alors que celui-qui-avait-survécu sirotait lui aussi sa bière, Hermione se leva pour s'installer au coté de son meilleur ami.

« Hm... Harry... », Le dit Harry tourna la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Et c'est avec un regard coquin qu'il déclara :

« Ah, tu vas enfin me dire les folies que tu as faites avec ton chef ? »

La jeune médicomage resta quelque seconde sans réaction avant de rire aux éclats. C'est dingue comment l'alcool peut les dévergonder tous les deux. Entre deux esclaffes, elle fit non de la tête.

« c'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais. Non, en vérité... » La jeune femme redevint étrangement calme, ce qui alerta le garçon assis à ces cotés. « Je voulais surtout te demander de faire des recherches. Sur un certain Claymor Fado. »

Sentant la requête importante, Harry reprit tout son sérieux. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un maitre de potion avec qui je dois travailler mais... Je le trouve... Étrange. »

« Bien ». Harry connaissait sa meilleure amie. S'il n'acceptait pas de faire les recherches, elle se débrouillerait seule. Et bien que les tensions du monde magique soient de plus en plus apaisées, il n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle puisse mettre son nez là où il ne faut pas.

«Merci Harry ! »

Hermione enlaça son frère de cœur passant ses bras autours de son cou. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui.

 **O o O**

 **Appartement d'Hermione**

 **4 jours après le restaurant**

La jeune femme était assise sur son grand tapis blanc au milieu de son salon. En tailleur, une position idéale pour booster sa réflexion. Un verre de vin rouge était posé non loin d'elle, mais tout de même en sécurité pour ne pas le renverser sur ces nombreux ouvrages ouverts à des pages différentes. Les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval lache, elle relisait pour la cinquième fois le chapitre sur les cas possiblement similaire à celui de son ancien professeur.

Un toc toc bref la fit émerger.

Elle reposa doucement son bouquin histoire de terminer la phrase qu'elle avait commencé. Puis, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir au petit hibou grelottant de froid. Des que la fenêtre fut ouverte, celui-ci s'engouffra dans l'appartement. Il déposa quatre lettres sur sa table basse puis repartie aussi vite qu'il était venu.

L'ancienne griffondor regarda distraitement les enveloppes. L'une venait du ministère, très certainement encore une invitation à un événement. La seconde, portait son nom écrit en patte de mouche. Elle pouvait facilement reconnaître l'écriture de son chef de service. La troisième n'était autre que la réponse tant attendu de Poudlard. Enfin, la dernière, une enveloppe plus foncé que les trois autres, n'avait aucune annotation.

La brune délaissa la première lettre pour ouvrir celle d' Hector.

 _Cher Hermione,_

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien ? Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous revoir ces derniers temps mais sache que je suis déjà en manque de toi._

 _Les dernières heures passées ensemble n'ont fait que confirmer le fait que tu sois incroyable._

 _Tu es une femme magnifique. Rien que de repenser à toi, mon corps, mon âme, mon être réagis._

 _Accepterais-tu de venir avec moi Vendredi prochain au gala organisé par le ministère ?_

 _Ça serait un honneur pour moi de t'avoir à mon bras._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Hector._

Un peu dubitative, la jeune femme avait tout de même un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il allait être temps pour elle de réfléchir sur ses sentiments. Son chef était tout de même un peu rapide dans sa manière de se déclarer... Après tout ils n'avaient passé qu'une seule soirée ensemble. Mais, il est vrai que celle-ci c'était plutôt bien passée. Tout en se posant un milliard de questions, Hermione déposa la lettre afin d'ouvrir la seconde.

Lorsqu'elle déchira le haut de l'enveloppe, elle pu sentir des effluves de potion se dégager de celle-ci. C'est donc beaucoup plus empressée qu'elle déroula la missive.

 _Rdv au bistro de l'Hermite_

 _Vendredi 17 Janvier à 9h._

 _C.F_

Clair, court, concis. Ce rendez-vous, qui n'en était pas un, ne laissait aucune place au refus.

Pour terminer ces lectures, la jeune femme ouvrit le courrier provenant de son ancienne directrice de maison. Le cœur manquant quelques battement, elle trépignait d'impatience.

 _Ma cher enfant,_

 _ça serait un réel plaisir de t'ouvrir les portes de notre château. Viens dans mon bureau dimanche après-midi pour prendre un thé. Tu pourras à ce moment là m'expliquer plus amplement ta demande._

Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer.

* * *

La suite (je l'espère) dimanche 23/12


	8. Chapter 8

Hum Hum je vais me faire extrêmement petite ... Voici la suite de l'histoire ...

N'hésitez pas à laisser une critique (même si c'est pour m'incendier sur le temps entre les chapitres ..)

Des bisous et prenez soin de vous en c'est temps difficile.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VIII**

 **Laboratoire, Bistro de l'Hermite.**

 **Dans la nuit du 16 au 17 Janvier 2004.**

Une pleine lune. Une chambre sans volet, juste des rideaux fins et transparents. Un Lit, pas très grand, surement avec de vieux ressorts aux vues du bruit qu'il fait. Et du bruit il en fait beaucoup. Ça va faire au moins quatre heures que l'homme tourne. Il tourne, se retourne, passe une jambe au-dessus de la couette. Puis en dessous, et encore au-dessus. Sur le ventre, puis sur le dos… et ainsi de suite. Quatre heures. Il va finir par faire quelque chose de regrettable.

« Bon, Claymore, tu souffles un bon coup, tu fermes tes yeux et tu DORS ! ». Il se parlait souvent à lui-même. Parfois à voix haute, parfois dans sa tête. Il arrivait même à tenir des conversations comme ça, seul. Mais là, ça n'était pas le moment. Il doit être au mieux de sa forme pour engager cette nouvelle journée.

Nouvelle journée qui risque d'être un carnage... Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il accepté. Pourquoi l'avoir recontacté pour lui donner son adresse.

Pourquoi ? Ça tenait en deux mots. Deux noms-propres pour être exact.

 _Severus Snape._

Le lit grince. Claymore est maintenant assis sur le bord, tête entre les mains. La respiration difficile.

Comment est-ce possible. Il avait toujours cru… Enfin, s'il avait su il aurait… Et puis pourquoi… Pourquoi rien avait été annoncé dans les journaux ? Ou alors s'était pendant cette période, enfin la première année... Peut-être.

Trop de souvenirs remontaient encore. Il ne pourra pas dormir cette nuit. Une de plus. Le jeune homme finit par se lever. Cela ne sert à rien de rester ici, autant que son temps serve à quelque chose.

 **O o O**

Une légère odeur de cannelle et de poivre embaume le laboratoire. Trois marmites mijotent tranquillement. L'homme au-dessus du premier chaudron tourne légèrement une grande cuillère en bois. C'est étrange comment les effluves de potions peuvent avoir des propriétés apaisantes sur lui. S'il se sent triste il réalise des baumes. S'il se sent nostalgique, des bandages imbibés. Septique sur la vie, des potions de sommeil sans cauchemar. Cette potion est de son invention. L'idée a émergé quand il a entendu un des alcooliques du bar, complètement amoché, dire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que les rêves. C'est vrai, pourquoi se priver de rêver quand on peut juste faire disparaitre les cauchemars ?

Bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'il avait une potion à préparer pour chaque sentiments ou sensations qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Trois potions, il ne pouvait pas en réaliser plus en même temps. Pourtant, il a au moins une dizaine d'inquiétudes différentes… Et l'heure fatidique qui approche…

O o O

Nous sommes le 17 janvier 2004, il est 9H. Il est l'heure de se vider l'esprit et de ne surtout commettre aucune erreur.

L'homme au masque vénitien est assis sur un tabouret au bar. Capuche rabattue, cape noir remontée. Il attend depuis bientôt trente minutes. Il hésite à chaque fois à commander un whisky pur feu au lieu d'un café. Mais bon, même s'il le commandait, il est sur que Malcom refuserait de le servir. Pire encore, le vieux serait capable de lui faire la morale.

Il reste donc au breuvage noir et amer.

La porte du boui-boui miteux s'ouvre en grinçant. Claymore tourne la tête et accroche son regard à celui de la jeune femme. Oh, pas longtemps, mais bien assez pour voir qu'elle a toujours cette petite étincelle dans le regard.

Il ne s'attarde pas trop sur les yeux d'or. Dire qu'à une époque il aurait maintenu se regard juste pour la voir baisser le sien devant sa personne. Il est si minable…

 _« Salut M'amzelle, vous êtes perdue peut-être ? »_ La voix grave du barman fit sortir Claymore de ses pensées.

 _« Laisse Malcom, elle est avec moi. »_ tout en parlant il descend de son siège de fortune _« Venez. »_

Il fila directement vers son labo sans même un regard en arrière. Il était 9H après tout, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des futilités.

Une fois dans son domaine, il voulut machinalement retirer son masque, c'est au dernier moment qu'il se ravisa. Il ne pourra pas être à l'aise aujourd'hui. Maudite journée. Pourquoi avait-il accepté…

« Par Merlin, cette journée va être très longue. »


	9. Chapter 9

Pour me faire pardonner, je profites de vous poster directement la suite. Et si tout va bien je vous publierais un chapitre tous les deux jours durant le confinement.

Bonne nuit les loulous et hésitez pas à reviewer.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

 **Laboratoire, Bistro de l'Hermite.**

8H58

Un bruit de pas dans la neige se fait entendre. Qu'est ce qu'elle aime se bruit. C'est comme un crépitement mais tellement doux et dur à la fois.

Elle arrive enfin à destination, enfin… Elle croit. Après vérification sur son petit bout de papier, la voici donc au Bistro de l'Hermite.

Un léger frisson la surprend, ce frisson elle ne le doit pas au froid. Oh non, c'est cette ruelle. Sinistre est un mot bien joyeux pour décrire cet endroit.

La devanture est presque noire, est-ce de la peinture ou juste de la crasse ?

Après un énième soupir, la jeune rouge et or finit par pousser cette vieille porte. Un bruit grinçant retentit dans le bistro casi vide. Il ne doit pas être réellement ouvert, ou alors les piliers de bar ont décidé d'aller dans un autre bar miteux.

Le regard orage, très sombre aujourd'hui, s'accrocha au sien. Pas longtemps juste le temps de sentir sa présence. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas la sortie directement de ses pensées volages.

 _« Salut M'amzelle, vous êtes perdue peut-être ? »_ Hermione eut à peine le temps de secouer la tête de gauche à droit que l'homme masqué répondait déjà.

 _« Laisse Malcom, elle est avec moi. »_ _« Venez. »_

Le visage toujours tournée vers le barman, la médicomage pu voir celui-ci lever les yeux au ciel. Il devait avoir l'habitude de l'attitude acariâtre de son pensionnaire.

Hermione sourit au Barman tout en suivant l'homme impoli.

 _« Bonjour Monsieur... »_

 _« Pas D'Msieur avec moi ma ptite dame, tu peux m'appeler Malcom, ou le Vieux ctoi qui décide... »_

Le bruit d'une porte se fait entendre, aux vues du son celle-ci n'a pas été ouverte délicatement.

 _« Tu f'rais mieux d'aller le rejoindre, il doit pô avoir bien dormi. Mais t'en fait pô, c'est un gentil p'tiot. »_

La jeune femme appliquât son conseil et marcha vers ce qu'il devait être le labo tout en souriant. Elle avait eu beaucoup d'appréhension en voyant la devanture glauque et défraichi mais ce vieil homme mettait toute la chaleur dont un bistro avait besoin.

Bien. Il fallait quelle se concentre.

Elle continua son petit bout de chemin se repérant à l'odeur. Hmm… Une douce odeur de cannelle si son nez ne lui faisait pas défaut.

Elle arriva enfin dans la pièce faisant office de laboratoire. Un petit sourire apparue à la commissure de ces lèvres. C'est étrange comment cet endroit lui rappelait la salle de cours de potion à Poudlard.

Et c'est homme tout de noir vêtu, penché au-dessus d'une marmite, de dos, on pourrait presque le prendre pour son ancien professeur. Cette pensée fit reprendre toute conscience à Hermione. Elle n'était pas là pour tergiverser. Elle devait trouver un remède.

Elle s'approcha doucement du potionniste. Elle se trouvait à présent à côté de lui. La jeune femme pouvait sentir la forte odeur de la potion mais aussi l'odeur corporelle de l'homme. Etrange, cette odeur, c'est comme ces yeux, une sensation de déjà-vu.

La voix basse de l'homme retentit la faisant presque sursauter. Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle se concentre.

« Je... Pardon je ne vous aie pas entendu... »

« Première règle dans mon laboratoire, il est interdit de rêvasser. » cette phrase sèche et enduite de reproche mis le rouge aux joues de la jeune femme. Elle eu la désagréable sensation de se faire réprimander par son ancien professeur.

Mon dieu… faite que cette journée passe vite.

O o O

Et la journée passa. Au final, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Enfin elle si. La seule chose que le potionniste a daigné lui dire « Donnez-moi toutes les infos que vous avez sur votre patient. »

Ça n'était même pas une question, mais elle s'exécutât. Une fois toute les infos donné l'homme de noir se mit à écrire. D'abord sur un tableau noir. Puis sur un carnet en cuir noir.

Toujours du noir pensa Hermione.

Pendant toute la phase d'écriture, c'est comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle était pourtant là dans la pièce, assise sur une chaise en bois, proche de lui. Mais jamais il ne lui accorda ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Elle a bien essayé de parler pour savoir comment être utile, mais les deux essaient fur vite avorté quand il lui lança juste une espèce de grognement.

Elle était donc là. Assise. A attendre. Elle eu donc le loisir de bien le détailler cet homme des cavernes.

La petite voix dans sa tête lui fit plusieurs réflexions, comme, pas bien gros l'homme des cavernes. Ou encore, assez grand. Tiens, notre inconnu serait-il blond ?

Ce détail lui vint après avoir retiré un long cheveu blond du fauteuil.

Puis un vacarme l'a fit sortir de son enquête. La jeune rouge et or leva brusquement la tête en direction du dit bruit.

Tout était par terre, le tableau, les feuilles, même une pauvre chaise se retrouvait les quatre pattes vers le ciel. Et il continuait. Le jeune potionniste frappait tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Hermione se leva précipitamment pour se poser face à lui tout en essayant de le calmer

« Monsieur Fado ça suffit, calmez-vous ! » sentant la colère de l'homme toujours constante elle se permit de lui attraper le haut du bras.

« Calmez-vous s'il vous plait ! »

L'effet fut immédiat. Presque aussi radical qu'une douche froide.

L'homme au masque s'arrêta net dans son futur coup de pied. Il regarda lentement la main de la jeune femme posée sur son biceps, puis il remonta ses prunelles vers celle de son vis-à-vis.

Hermione pu juste lire toute la colère, la frustration, la tristesse et … La haine. Que l'homme se dégagea rapidement.

« Ne. Me. TOUCHEZ. PAS. »

Hébétée la rouge et or sentit la moutarde monter au nez.

« Non mais vous rigolez là ? vous êtes en train de tout détruire. Vous m'empêchez de vous aider. Vous me faites attendre je ne sais quoi dans le coin de la pièce. Et les seuls mots que vous me sortez c'est : Ne me touchez pas.

Et puis, si vous ne vous énerviez pas, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous toucher. »

Elle avait sortie ça d'une traite, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences.

L'homme en face d'elle avait baissé le regard.

Elle s'attendait à une bonne joute verbale comme elle n'en avait plus eu depuis.. Depuis au moins Poudlard.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello ! Me revoici plus tôt que prévu ! J'avance plutôt bien (Merci confinement). J'espère que vous vivez cette situation au mieux?! Hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de discuter, je suis à votre disposition.

PS: Je m'excuse encore une fois pour les fautes d'orthographe...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE X**

 **Laboratoire, Bistro de l'Hermite.**

12h30

Il n'arrêtait pas. Depuis qu'elle lui avait décrit les symptômes, les différents traitements utilisés et sa vague théorie sur l'inconscient et le conscient, son cerveau carburait.

Il se devait de réussir. C'est de la vie d'un grand homme dont on parlait.

Ça faisait bientôt 3 heures qu'il écrivait. Des ébauches. Encore et toujours des ébauches. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. Il bloquait et il détestait ça.

Il essayait de rester concentrer mais plus ça allait et plus des sentiments différents se mêlaient les uns aux autres.

Tristesse, déception, nostalgie, dégout, aversion, rage…

RAH. Il se leva en poussant un crie. Tout se mélangeait. Il jeta à terre tout ce qui était à portée. Puis il se mit à frapper les meubles.

Après quelques secondes une espèce de décharge électrique se fit sentir sur son bras gauche. C'était un mélange de douceur et de chaleur. De douleur et de fraicheur. Cela le stoppa net.

Il se retourna lentement. Trop lentement pour être naturel. Tout en lui c'était tendu.

Il fixa la main fine de la médicomage. Son regard finit par se relever pour rencontrer celui de la jeune femme.

Et les pensées se bousculèrent de nouveau. Mais rien à voir avec les pensées précédentes. Celle-ci étaient bien plus lubrique, fantasmatique…

Il secoua la tête imperceptiblement. Comment le touché sur son bras pouvait déclencher autant de chose… il fallait que ça s'arrête et vite.

« NE. ME. TOUCHEZ. PAS »

Les mots avaient claqué sur sa langue. Mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Il fallait vraiment que toute ces sensations s'arrêtent.

Le jeune potionniste vit que les mots avaient été très mal perçue. Et la suite ne fit que le confirmer.

« Non mais vous rigolez là ? vous êtes en train de tout détruire. Vous m'empêchez de vous aider. Vous me faites attendre je ne sais quoi dans le coin de la pièce. Et les seuls mots que vous me sortez c'est : Ne me touchez pas.

Et puis, si vous ne vous énerviez pas, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous toucher. »

Et Merde. Il avait déclenché le dragon. Il baissa la tête, si seulement il pouvait trouver le remède très rapidement… Il pourrait retourner à sa petite vie sans tout ces sentiments trop bizarres pour lui. C'est comme si toutes ces pensez l'empêchait de réfléchir. Pourtant il sentait qu'il était proche de trouver mais il manquait quelque chose.

Mandragore ? _Blabla_ … Non pas mandragore. Pissenlit vénitien ? _Blablabla..._ Non plus. Crain de licorne macéré dans du m… _Blabla_

« Oh et puis regardez moi quand je vous parle ! »

Il leva la tête et braqua ces pupilles dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Vous faites trop de bruit. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. » « Et puis. De quel droit me faites-vous la morale ! C'est moi qui réfléchis. »

« Mais laissez-moi vous aider ! je ne demande pas mieux plutôt que de rester là à attendre. »

Claymore se retourna vers la paillasse et le chaudron pour préparer le macéra. Tout en récupérant des ingrédients il répondit à la jeune médicomage.

« Ah ah la grande Miss je sais tout a du mal à rester sans réfléchir. Les choses ne changeront jamais. »

Tiens pensa-t-il, pas de réponse. Etrange il avait le souvenir qu'elle avait plus de répartie que cela avant.

Il lança une œillade à la jeune femme, elle le fixait. Incrédule.

« Vous. Vous me connaissez ? »

Et Merde. Par la barbe de merlin il avait fait une boulette.

« Je…Je. Non. Sortez. »

« Je suis sûre que si. Quel âge avez-vous ? Je suis certaine que nous devons avoir cohabiter à Poudlard… »

Il se sentit suffoquer en entendant le nom de cet établissement. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu à voix haute. Et elle continuait de donner ces déductions. Et plus elle parlait et moins il respirait.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

« SORTEZ. Je vous avais dit aucunes questions. SORTEZ D'ICI. »

C'était la seule solution. L'homme masqué savait très bien comment pouvait être la jeune femme. Et il ne supporterait pas qu'elle découvre la vérité.

L'ancienne rouge et or voulut retenter de poser une question mais l'homme en face d'elle ne lui laissa aucune réplique. Il était catégorique.

Il la mit dehors. Une fois fait, le jeune homme s'adossa à la porte et se permit de souffler.

Il retira d'un geste nerveux son masque et son cache-nez. Il essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Mais tout pleins de souvenir, plus noir les uns que les autres, se superposaient dans son cerveau.

Du noir. De la pluie. Des cris. Encore du noir. Un serpent. Severus Rogue. Dumbledore. Une voix. Encore un crie.

Fado prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de côtoyer la Gryffondor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut salut les ptits Loups. Comment allez vous ?**

 **Voici la suite du potionniste inconnu. J'aimerais savoir, qu'en pensez vous pour le moment ? Est ce que le rythme de l'histoire vous convient ? Est ce que celle ci est intéressante ? Bref dites moi tout !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XI**

Il aurait flanqué à la porte. Il aurait jeté comme une malpropre. Elle. Hermione Granger.

Médicomage de renom. Elle. Héroïne de Guerre. Il aurait mis dehors.

Hermione était en train de remonter la rue principale du chemin de Traverse. Ça faisait peut-être un quart d'heure qu'elle marchait et pourtant sa colère n'avait pas diminué.

Elle continuait de fulminer encore et encore. Les passants s'écartaient sur son passage.

Hermione Granger était en colère. Et tout le monde sait qu'il n'est jamais bon de mettre Hermione Granger en colère.

Elle arriva bien rapidement devant la librairie Fleury & Bott. Et elle sentie sa colère partir. Comme ça sans raison. Enfin non, pas sans raison, peut être que ce magnifique livre ouvré et magiquement illustré en était peut-être pour quelque chose choisi. La jeune femme s'approcha de la vitrine jusqu'à ce que son nez touche la vitre. Les deux principaux ont été de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Elle voulait avoir des étoiles dans les yeux tellement le livre était magnifique. Fait dans un cuir vieilli, les pages avaient un bon format. C'est ce qu'on appellerait un livre '' jeunesses '' chez les moldus.

Magnifique pensa-t-elle. Elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps, toute colère envolée, elle poussa le pas de la porte. La petite clochette averti le libraire de sa salle. Celui-ci salut Hermione comme l'habitué qu'elle était.

 **O o O**

La Brune était en pleine lecture, allongée sur son canapé, une bière rouge à la main, un plaid remonté les genoux. Bref, la jeune femme était bien. Elle était rentrée dans un monde magique fabuleux. Les images des livres s'animaient devant ses yeux. Tellement prix dans sa conférence, Hermione n'entendit pas le bruit de la cheminée qui s'active, ni le bruit de l'arrivée d'une personne et encore moins celui de quelqu'un qui dépoussière son manteau. C'est donc dans un lien qu'elle se rend compte de la présence de Ginny dans son salon.

« HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans cette tenue à cette heure-ci »

Ladite Hermione eu à peine le temps de se remettre de ces émotions que la douce Ginny la tirait déjà du canapé.

« Je savais bien que je devais venir. Et Harry qui me disait de ne pas m'imposer ni de m'inquiéter. »

Tout en continuant de parler la Rousse tirait le bras de la Brune et ce jusqu'à la pièce qui servait de salle de bain.

« Tu prends une douche vite fait et tu me rejoins dans la chambre »

L'hôtes de l'appartement essaya de protester,

« Mais… »

« Pas de ''mais'' Mademoiselle Granger. Vous êtes en retard pour votre rendez-vous. » sur ces mots, elle claqua la porte enfermant la médicomage.

Hermione se retrouva le nez contre la porte. Mais… que venait-il de se passer. Et de quel rendez-vous Ginny parlait. Et comme une bonne claque bien méritée, la médicomage se souvint. Nous étions le 17. Nous étions le vendredi 17 Janvier. Date marquée en très gros sur son frigo. Deux choses importantes aujourd'hui. La première fut un fiasco mais la deuxième n'était pas encore passée. Oh mon Dieu, elle allait être en retard pour son rendez vous avec Hector.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage et ne perdit pas plus de temps. Vêtements envolés, douche expédiée, séchage approximatif. Elle se retrouva en serviette devant sa meilleure amie et sa garde-robe.

Il lui restait à peine 40 minutes pour se préparer, aller au gala, se préparer psychologiquement… Elle n'allait jamais y arriver…

« Tiens mets cette robe. Elle te va bien et elle est parfaitement adaptée. »

La Rousse lui tendait une robe noire dos nu. Cette robe était simple mais efficace. C'est un peu comme ça qu'elle devait être après tout. La rouge et or ne chercha donc pas à contester et enfila rapidement le tissu.

« Parfait. Maintenant tu t'assoies et tu me laisses faire. » et la plus jeune des Weasley s'affairait autour d'Hermione. Elle lui sécha magiquement les cheveux tout en essayant d'atténuer un peu le volume. Puis elle les attachât en une queue de cheval haute. Enfin elle plaça une barrette en triangle de couleur or.

Une fois la coiffure terminée, elle réalisa un rapide maquillage discret et léger. Du mascara, un rouge à lèvre corail, un trait d'eyeliner et le tour était joué.

Il restait même 10 minutes à Hermione pour essayer de se préparer psychologiquement.

Ginny embrassa sa meilleure amie, elles allaient se retrouver au gala et seraient surement assises à la même table. Mais un baisé n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Et Ginny avait besoin de ça elle aussi.

Une fois sa meilleure amie partie, la Brune pris deux petites minutes pour souffler. Se rendez-vous n'engageait à rien. Elle ne devait pas se mettre de pression. Ça n'est pas parce qu'elle acceptait de sortir avec un homme qu'elle oubliait... Non. Ne pas penser à lui maintenant.

Il était 19h27, la jeune femme pris son sac à main et son manteau. Souffla une dernière fois et s'évapora dans un plop sonore.

 **O o O**

 **Ministère de la Magie,**

 **19H30**

PLOP,

La jeune médicomage arriva pile à l'heure. Devant le grand escalier du Ministère une foule de personnes se regroupent afin de rentrer. Un homme qu'elle connait attend patiemment. Habillé d'un costume trois pièce blanc, agrémenté d'un nœud papillon noir. L'homme grisonnant dégage une prestance mêlée à de la sagesse.

« Hector »

Hermione héla le chef de médicomagie, tout en s'approchant de lui. Le plus âgé tourna la tête un large sourire sur le visage.

« Tu es magnifique Hermione. » il lui tendit son bras, « J'ai nos invitations dans la poche, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'attendre. »

La Brune sourie elle aussi à pleine dent. Cette soirée allait lui faire un bien fou après la journée qu'elle a eue.

Sans attendre plus longtemps dans le froid, le couple entra dans l'immense bâtiment. Il n'y a pas de dire, le gala au ministère avait toujours quelque chose de magique pensa la sorcière.


	12. Chapter 12

HelloW ! Voici le chapitre 12, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

ça fait longtemps mais bien-entendu l'univers et les personnages de HP appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Sauf Malcom. C'est mon miens et j'avoue avoir un énorme faible pour ce perso.

Et vous ? c'est qui votre perso pref ?

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XII**

 **Bistro de l'Hermite.**

 **19h30**

« Aller mon gars, arrête dont de triturer le ciboulot. Elle r'viendra ta belle. » Le Barman derrière son comptoir essuyait machinalement les verres à bière servies plus tôt dans la journée.

Le jeune homme masqué accoudé sur son plan de travail faisait tourner le liquide ambré dans le fond de son propre verre.

« Je t'ai déjà dit.. » Il prit le temps d'avaler une petite gorgé. Le liquide passa dans sa bouche rapidement laissant place à une douce chaleur. « Qu'elle n'était pas.. ». Il réitéra son geste, plus lentement cette fois, voulant profiter du goût de la liqueur. « _Ma Belle._ »

Le Barman sourit et se détourna de son en rangeant ces quelques verres il repensa à l'arriver du jeune homme. Il était devenu très rapidement bien plus que son client. Et il se rappelait très bien des début difficile.

Il avait trouvé Claymor au fond du caniveau comme on disait chez lui. Le gamin avait que la peau sur les os. Une cape d'été comme couverture. On aurait dit un cabot à l'agonie. Il s'en rappel comme si c'était hier.

Au début il passait juste devant le gamin les matins et soirs quand il sortait faire ses courses. Et puis au bout de quelques semaines, il faisait exprès de sortir. Juste pour voir si le ptiot n'avait pas calanché.

Le gamin l'avait intrigué dès le début. Il avait toujours sa capuche de rabattu et sa cape remontée en haut du nez. Il ne lui parlait pas vraiment, mais il essayait de lui apporter un repas chaud au moins une fois dans la journée.

C'est comme ça, qu'une fois, il s'est retrouvé embarqué à jouer les infirmières. Bah oui l'gamin il avait finit par attraper une pneumonie ou un truc comme ça il était pas médicomage. Il l'avait donc transporté fissa chez lui, dans son ptit boui boui.

Il avait déshabillé le gosse pour lui donner un bain chaud. Et c'est là qu'il comprit qui il était. Il n'y avait qu'un gamin qui pouvait avoir sa sur le corps. Pôve gosse il avait littéralement vécu une descente aux enfers …

« Malcom… tu m'en sert un autre »

Le vieil homme fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées.

« T'as d'ja assez bu gamin. Ta tête fait peur à voir. Et c'est pas bon pour c'que t'as. »

Ledit gamin soupira. Il savait bien que son tavernier ne le resservirait pas. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un de plus têtu que lui dans le monde magique c'était bien ce vieux bougre.

Le jeune homme resoupira pour la forme, puis il se dirigea vers ses appartements.

« A demain Malcom. »

« Bonne nuit Morveux ».

 **O o O**

 _Splaf._

« PAR LE CALEÇON DE MERLIN ! » L'homme en noir était maintenant recouvert d'une mixture verdâtre ressemblant à de la morve de troll. Une odeur nauséabonde embaumait toute la pièce.A tel point que le potionniste faillit régurgiter tout son whisky pur feu.

Il fulminait et s'incendiait de toutes les injures connus de sa personne. Il avait encore perdu sa concentration. Partie batifoler avec des pensées luxurieuses. Il rangea rapidement le chaudron étalé sur le sol. Lava rapidement le liquide répandu partout. Puis il partit dans une pièce adjacente.

Une douche. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin. La petite salle de douche fut le seul témoin de sa nudité. Une fois sous le jet d'eau il activa la chaleur maximale. Il avait besoin de se sentir bien. Détendu. Tout en posant son front contre la faillance froide, il supportait le jet extrêmement chaud sur sa peau blanche. Celle-ci commençait à rougir sous l'effet. Mais il était bien. Tout doucement une de ses mains descendit tout doucement vers son membre dressé. Il se devait d'être détendu et tant qu'il aurait ces fantasmes il n'arriverait à rien. Il se donna donc un orgasme tout en pensant à une jeune femme bien précise.

 **O o O**

Assit sur un vieux fauteuil vert, Fado attendait, étendu de tout son corps. Un livre de potion sur les genoux, il essayait de trouver les éléments manquants. Un peu comme quand il était en examen de potion, il avait pour habitude de refaire une carte mentale de toutes les étapes de la potion demandé.

Mais à l'époque c'était beaucoup plus simple. Déjà parce que son oncle pouvait l'entrainer durant les vacances scolaires. Ensuite parce que la potion demandée avait déjà été évoqué lors des cours précédents.

Cette fois s'il n'avait rien sur quoi s'appuyer. Il partait de zéro. Avec juste pour consigne de sauver un héros de guerre. Un héros et un maître potionniste. Le seul homme capable de réaliser cette potion était celui qui fallait sortir du coma.

Le jeune homme se releva brusquement de son fauteuil. Et si.. Mais oui c'était une solution !

Il se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau. Pris un papier jauni et une plume. Il devait envoyer cette lettre le plus rapidement possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à toutes et tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici la suite.

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je n'ai pas de jour fétiche de post. Mais j'avance. Et plus j'avance et plus j'aime cette histoire.

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

 _ **RAR**_ : Merci à _Guest_ pour ta review j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

 **Big up à Hpemilia** qui me laisse une review à chaque fois, ça me boost encore plus ! alors un grand merci.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIII**

 **Ministère de la Magie,**

 **Aux l'alentours de 21h.**

Le gala battait son plein. On pouvait entendre la symphonie de l'orchestre alimenter l'ambiance déjà bien présente dans la salle. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient assises leur assiette de fruit de mer à peine terminée. Les discutions allaient de bon train. Entre rire et commérage.

C'était marrant pour Hermione de voir comment ce genre de soirée ne lui correspondait pas mais qui pourtant la mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Il faut dire qu'elle passait la plupart de ces galas entouré de ces amis. Harry et Ginny bien sûr mais aussi avec Neville et Luna.

Et depuis bien longtemps maintenant, elle était elle aussi accompagnée.

Hector et elle n'avait pas mi longtemps à retrouver ses amis. Déjà tous attablé, il leur avait laissé deux chaises cote à cote. Elle se retrouvait à coté de Ginny et Hector proche de Neville. Après tout, les deux hommes se connaissaient déjà un peu. Le chef de médicomagie avait pris en charge la grand-mère du jeune professeur de botanique. Heureusement, Andromeda s'en était sortie sans trop de séquelle. Mais durant toute sa convalescence, Neville passa beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital et par extension son médecin.

Hermione n'avait donc pas besoin de donner toute son attention à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Elle pouvait tranquillement parler avec Ginny et Harry ce qui lui allait parfaitement.

Le repas se prolongeait, des personnes venaient prendre la parole au pupitre de temps à autres. Certaines, juste dans l'espoir de redorer les couleurs familiales, d'autres venaient plus discrètement avec d'intimes convictions à partager.

Le petit groupe les écoutaient souvent que d'une oreille. Toute la tablé n'était pas très fan de ce genre d'évènement auquel ils étaient invités seulement pour leur titre de héros de guerre.

Bien que celle-ci fut terminée depuis longtemps, elle restait encore dans les mémoires. Trop de familles avaient été meurtrie pour l'oublier en si peu de temps.

Ginny se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de la Brune,

« Alors ta journée avec ton mystérieux potionniste ?! »

La médicomage regarda brièvement Hector en pleine discussion avec Neville puis se reconcentra sur la Rousse.

« Autant te dire que plus lunatique tu ne fais pas. »

« Oh… ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? »

« Hm…pas vraiment… on n'a pas plus avancé que ça et en plus il m'a viré. Donc on n'est pas près de trouver une solution. »

La jeune Weasley haussa les épaules et murmura des mots compatissant à son amie.

Puis le service continua, les verres de vins se remplir pour la énième fois, les assiettes furent remplacées par des plus petites, les couverts furent débarrassés excepté petites cuillères et fourchettes. L'heure du dessert à sonner.

Cette pensé fît légèrement sourire Hermione. Le dessert, c'était son moment du repas préféré…

« Et bien ma belle, a quoi pense tu pour sourire comme cela ? »

La voix du chef de médicomagie fît reposer les pieds de la jeune femme sur terre. Elle était repartie dans sa nostalgie elle le savait.

Elle secoua donc la tête de gauche à droit tout en murmurant « Un jour peut-être je t'expliquerais. » Puis un large sourire sur le visage elle embrassa délicatement la joue de l'homme.

Gâteaux au chocolat, Paris-brest bourrés de pralin, tartes aux pommes ou abricots, coulis de framboise, glaces aux goûts plus insolites les uns que les autres apparurent sur leur table ronde.

On put entendre des exclamations de ravissement s'élever de part et d'autre du ministère.

Puis les conversations reprirent. Les intervenants remontaient sur scène.

Ce fût à cet instant précis que tout bascula.

Hermione avait levé sa petite fourchette avec un fondant chocolat caramel à l'odeur délicieuse lorsque la ministre de la santé et de l'hygiène magique pris la parole.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis ravie de vous retrouver ici pour notre merveilleux gala… »

L'ancienne Gryffondor mis son morceau en bouche et tout en perdant une petite goutte de caramel le long de sa lèvre, elle fixa son attention sur la ministre.

« Il est vrai que le service de santé n'a qu'été encensé par la population magique depuis la fin de la guerre… »

Hermione pris sa serviette pour s'essuyé le coin de la bouche. Sourcil légèrement froncé. Elle connaissait ce genre de discours. Ou on commence par le positif. Ça veut souvent dire que la suite sera dure à digérer.

« Saint Mangouste et ses médicomages ont fait un travail exemplaire que ça soit lors de la guerre mais encore aujourd'hui… »

La Brune tourna sa tête vers son chef, il avait la tête baissée vers sa tarte aux pommes baigné dans du coulis de fraise.

« Mais il faut penser à l'avenir mes amis. La guerre est terminée. Et, il nous faut avancer. »

Tout à fait pensa Hermione, mais il y a encore des gens qui souffre de cette même guerre et oublier la douleur est compliqué.

« Aujourd'hui, et surtout demain, nous aurons besoin d'espoir. Nous aurons besoin de ne plus être rappelé à chaque instant de la monstruosité de la guerre. »

Une fois encore, la jeune médicomage pressentait une suite de discours qui n'allait pas lui convenir.

Et plus elle regardait Hector et plus il enfonçait sa tête dans ses épaules.

« C'est pour cela, c'est pour vous et votre avenir, que le ministère de la santé, médecins qui le composent et moi-même, avons pris une décision. »

Hermione essaya rapidement de se souvenir si son amant faisait partie de se cercle de médecin

« Nous avons décidé d'arrêter tous les soins intensifs des personnes magiquement tenues en vie depuis la fin de la guerre. »

Se fut comme un éclair dans le cerveau de la jeune femme. Elle se sentit directement déconnectée du monde et en même temps comme si toutes ses pensées tournaient à plein régime.

« Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, toutes les personnes ayant montré des signes de rétablissement seront bien entendues exemptées de cette mesure. »

Mais… Mais... Comment des médecins ont-ils pu prendre cette décision. Tout en ayant cette pensée la jeune femme fixa son regard sur la fourchette à mis chemin entre l'assiette et la bouche de son supérieur.

« C'est bien entendu avec douleur que nous procéderons à la mort médicalement assistée de ces personnes. Mais il faut savoir dire aurevoir à la douleur. »

La jeune femme sentie une colère enfouis au fond d'elle. Une colère qui faisait resurgir toute sa douleur enfouie. La douleur concernant Ron. La douleur de cette foutue guerre. La douleur de ne pas avoir eu d'adolescence. Cette douleur face à la médicomagie qui n'arrive pas à soigner tous les maux. La douleur d'être trahis. La douleur d'être prise au dépourvue.

La douleur de ne pas réussir la seule mission quelle s'était donnée en devenant médicomage.

C'est avec toute cette douleur et cette colère que la jeune femme empoigna son verre de vin. C'est avec cette douleur et cette colère qu'elle leva ledit verre.

C'est avec cette douleur et cette colère qu'elle jeta le liquide rouge sang sur son ancien amant.


End file.
